Moments in Time
by Awahili
Summary: A collection of Tony/Pepper one shots.  Just little glimpses into the life of our favorite couple as friends, lovers and everything in between.  NEW: DREAMS - On Mother's Day, Tony remembers the woman who molded him into the man he's become.
1. Crazy Girl

Don't own 'em.

* * *

The Bugatti zipped down the PCH at a suicidal speed as Megadeth blared from the speakers. As he rounded each turn, Tony replayed the argument in his head. Sure, they'd had their spats, but it had never been this bad before. There had been a lot of screaming and words said that both would regret in the morning. In the end, Tony had been so livid that he'd stormed down into the basement and fired up his fastest car. A drive would clear his head, and get him away from her before he did something really stupid.

That had been three hours ago, and only after several one-sided conversations could he finally see her point. The seething rage that had filled him evaporated away, leaving within him a longing to see her again, to hold her in his arms. He pressed the gas pedal to the floor as his mansion loomed in the distance, eager to get back to her.

The living room was dark when he ascended the staircase, but the moonlight filtering through the panoramic windows illuminated her prone form on the couch. He crept over to her and crouched down, his heart breaking at the sight of dried tears on her cheeks. She was clutching something in her hand, and he carefully pried her fingers open to free the photo.

It had been taken at the last gala they'd attended together, still not public yet but clearly more than boss and employee. He had his arm draped loosely around her waist and she was leaning toward him slightly with a proud smile on her face. The media had, for once, been thankfully obtuse and chalked it up to the huge deal Stark Industries had just made. Pepper had found the picture on the internet and immediately printed and framed it.

Tony looked over the back of the couch and, sure enough, there was a spray of broken glass on the floor next to the staircase. He clenched his jaw tightly as he imagined Pepper hurling the frame in a fit of anger at his retreating form. Their argument seemed so silly now, and he fought back a wave of fear at the thought of having possibly done irreparable damage to their relationship.

But the fact that she not only retrieved the photo but had shed tears gave him hope, and he brushed an errant lock of hair away from her face. Her breathing was even and shallow, a good indication that she was sleeping deeply. In the faint light, he could see rapid movement beneath her eyelids and wondered idly what she was dreaming of. As he watched, her lips parted and she sighed lightly, her mouth forming whispered words in her sleep.

"Tony…come home…"

Tears stung his eyes as the realization washed over him; she thought he'd left her. He shifted from his feet to his knees, settling down into a comfortable position next to her. He set the photograph on the glass coffee table next to the couch and slid his hand into hers. She clutched it as tightly as she'd held the picture, as if she were afraid of letting go. He took a ragged breath and spoke softly, not wanting to wake her just yet.

"Pepper…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Being angry is no excuse for the things I said. I knew I was hurting you, and that's why I left. I couldn't bear it if I did something irreversibly stupid. I can't live without you, Pepper. Without you, I'd probably just fade away into nothing. You make me want to be better than I am, and I swear to you I'll try every day to be the man you deserve."

She stirred then, and her eyes blinked open slowly. For a moment she just stared at him, as if she were making sure he was really there. Suddenly she pushed forward, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, and he felt her tears soaking his shoulder through his t-shirt. He pulled her off the couch and into his lap, letting her legs drape sideways over his as he rocked her against him.

"Shh, Pepper, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere, you hear me? It's taken me this long to finally be with you, I'm not changing my mind anytime soon." His hands rubbed her back soothingly as her sobs subsided. Finally, she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I was being selfish and –"

"It's okay," he kissed her nose lightly as he interrupted her apology. "Hey, we've had fights before, right?" He tried to lighten the mood, but she either ignored it or didn't register his tone. "I'm new to this whole relationship business, Pepper, but I'm pretty sure fights are part of the deal. We're not always going to agree, and we may get angry with each other, but don't ever doubt for a second how much I love you, okay?" She sniffed and nodded, her eyes puffy and red from all the crying she'd done. He chuckled softly to himself, then lifted a hand to wipe away her tears.

"What?" she questioned as her fingers toyed idly with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I was just thinking…" he started, letting his knuckles trail down her arm and back up again. He pushed her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek lovingly. "All of my accomplishments, graduating at sixteen, all the innovations I've made over the years, building the suit…" he pulled her head gently to his for a sweet, short kiss. "The smartest thing I've ever done was making you mine, Pepper. I might have to walk away sometimes, but I swear I will always come back to you. I can't imagine a life without you, and I don't want to."

Her eyes filled with tears again, but this time Tony recognized the look of happiness on her face. She hugged him again, her voice slightly muffled by his shoulder.

"I love you, Tony." He kissed the side of her head and slid his arms underneath her. With only little struggle he managed to stand with her in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to steady herself as she laid her head on his shoulder. As he ascended the stairs to his room, she lifted her head and took a shallow breath.

"Do you really think I'm crazy, Tony?" He winced as he recalled some of the harsh words he'd spat at her earlier, and some of the unkind things he'd called her. As he stepped into his room he set her on her feet and settled his hands on either side of her face. Looking her directly in the eye, he smiled softly.

"Of course you are," he answered. "You put up with me, Pepper. Hell, you _love_ me. If that's not crazy, I don't know what is." She laughed then, and it lightened his heart to hear the sound. He stepped back and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head in one fluid motion. The light from his reactor illuminated the immediate area, and he didn't miss the appreciative look she gave him. He shed his jeans on the way to the bathroom, and when he came back she was already changed and under the covers.

He climbed in behind her and slipped an arm over her waist. She hummed contentedly as he pulled her back against him, and he kissed the back of her neck tenderly. Her hand fell over his on her stomach and she laced their fingers together as she settled down to sleep. He waited as her breathing evened out again and her muscles relaxed completely. He watched her sleeping for a few moments, cherishing the feel of her body molded perfectly to his. Finally, the emotional drain of the evening caught up with him, and he fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

R&R por favor :)


	2. Negotiation

So I've decided to just turn this into a collection of unrelated one shots. This will be the K - T rated fics. I'll add more to my other one shot _Threshold_ for the M-rated ones when I get more written. It's just way easier than trying to post up multiple stories. Anyhoo, don't forget to drop a review at the end.

* * *

"Tony, have you seen my shoes?" Pepper's voice carried through the mansion as she stormed around like a hurricane. From his vantage point on the landing halfway up the staircase he watched her sensuous curves as she glided from one place to another.

The dress she was wearing left almost nothing to his imagination, and Tony leaned against the half wall next to him as she turned to the stairs. She huffed in annoyance at the sight of her shoes dangling playfully from his fingertips. Her annoyance increased ten-fold as she realized he was only half-dressed. His white dress shirt hung open over an undershirt and his tie dangled limply around his neck. She ignored the shiver that ran through her body at the sight of him and focused on her anger.

"Tony, we have to leave in _five minutes!_" She stomped up the stairs and reached for her shoes, but he pulled them up out of her grasp. A mischievous smirk spread across his face as his eyes slid down her body hungrily.

"You look delicious," he purred, leaning in to kiss her. They had settled into a romantic relationship almost effortlessly. When they'd announced it, Rhodey had laughed and said they'd practically been _in_ one already, they just weren't having sex. And in Tony's opinion, the sex was fantastic.

She responded to his kiss automatically, letting her body fall against his lightly as her fingers played with the lapels of his dress shirt. It was her who deepened the kiss, and Tony moaned softly as his free arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him more fully. Then, without warning, she pulled away and darted down the steps. Tony frowned at her smile, and at the red stilettos she'd managed to snatch from him.

"Vixen," he whispered as he followed after her, his eyes fixed on the creamy expanse of skin that was exposed by her up-do. She stopped to slip the shoes on her feet and he caught her, wrapping his stronger arms around her silky waist. She gasped at the contact and slapped his arms lightly in admonition. He released her, but not before planting a soft kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Tony, we have to get going. Our reservations are for seven and it's almost six-thirty." His eyes dropped to where she was fastening the shoes to her feet, marveling that she could even maneuver in those torture devices. She wiggled her toes to adjust her feet to a more comfortable position, and his mind was immediately assaulted with images of Pepper in a variety of other positions.

Pepper turned to scold him again, but his eyes were unfocused and darting back and forth. She knew from experience it was nearly impossible to pull him from his thoughts when his mind went into overdrive, so she set about gathering her handbag and going over some notes in her mind for tomorrow's meeting.

A few seconds later Tony snapped out of it and he walked calmly over to her. She gestured to his open shirt and untied tie, as if to give him one last warning before she took control and wrestled him into the rest of his suit. He lifted his hands to the tie then gave one end a swift yank. They both watched as it went flying across the foyer, and Tony smiled at Pepper's glare.

"Let's stay here," he said finally. Her glare shifted from annoyed to confused in record time.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Pepper, you know I hate fancy dinners anyway. Let's just stay here and order a pizza." She looked down at her attire, thinking about the long hours she'd spent getting ready for the first real dinner date they'd ever been on. They'd announced their relationship some weeks ago, and Tony had said it was about time for people to start seeing them in public, so she'd made reservations at a classy, but not extravagant, restaurant. Though it had been a lot of hassle, Pepper had been looking forward to this night for some time.

When she focused back on his face, his expression was a mixture of caution, pleading, and that carefree attitude she loved about him. She raised her fingers to the bridge of her nose, pinching lightly to relieve some of the pressure.

"Tony, why in God's name did you even suggest this in the first place if you didn't want to go?" She heard his footsteps coming closer, and his rough, warm hands took hers and pulled them away from her face. When she looked at him again, his eyes were warm and full of emotion.

"Because I know how important this is for you," he answered honestly. "But right now, Pep, I don't think I want to let anyone else see you in that dress." His eyes raked over her form once more, and he hummed in approval as she shifted and the material whispered over her skin like air.

"You are impossible sometimes," she growled at him. He laughed and moved his hands from hers to the small of her back. Unlike that sexy blue number she'd worn dancing, this dress covered her back just under her shoulder blades, and he fingered the soft material as she began to cave.

"Yeah, but that's what you love about me. I'm so unpredictable," he kissed her nose and she sighed heavily.

"Trust me Tony. Of all the things I love about you, _that_ one isn't very high on the list." His eyebrows lifted in wonder at her words, and she could practically see the gears turning in his head. Flattening his hands against her back, he pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

"I'd love to hear that list, Pep." His lips moved softly on her ear as he spoke. She shook her head softly in protest, and he could feel the heat of her blush on his cheek. "Oh come on," he pulled back and looked at her with begging eyes. "Top ten, that's all I'm asking."

"You think there's ten?" she countered smartly, and he frowned pitifully at her jibe. Finally, she shook her head and sighed heavily. "If I tell you, will you go to dinner?" Tony frowned at her manipulation, cursing himself for teaching her the finer points of negotiation.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he counter-offered. He wasn't CEO for no reason, after all. She was breaking; he could see it in her eyes. She had always been a curious creature, and Tony knew the admittance of a list of his own would intrigue her. He didn't _have_ a list, per se, but he was genius; he could come up with one on the fly if she agreed.

"We swap lists _and_ you don't get to fight me on anything for a month."

"A day."

"Two weeks," she scowled.

"One."

"Fine," she held out her hand and he took it firmly. He tugged once to pull her flush against him, capturing her lips with his own. When he finally pulled away she buttoned his shirt up, promptly ignoring the smoldering look he was giving her. She retrieved the tie from where it had landed and expertly hung it around his neck.

"You know, you're supposed to be _undressing_ me, Pepper." She finished the Windsor knot and tapped his cheek lovingly.

"Maybe later, _if_ you behave at dinner," she replied coyly, gliding around him to grab her handbag. He stood stunned for a moment as more images poured through his head, and by the time his brain caught up she was already walking down the stairs to the basement. He jogged to catch up to her, grinning evilly the entire way.

She hadn't said anything about behaving in the car.

* * *

So, I was thinking about posting another chapter with Pepper's list, then another with Tony's. Interested?


	3. Pepper's List

Okay, for those who wanted me to post their lists, here is the first installment: Pepper's. You don't really need to read the last chapter to understand these, but hopefully you've already read it if you're here. If not, here are eight things Pepper loves about Tony.

* * *

_Pepper's List_

**Determination**

In the relative safety of her own mind, Pepper often likened Tony to the missiles he used to build. On the outside they were cold, reserved – a perfect container for something no one but a select few knew lay within. But the sheer power they contained could ignite a fire that was awesome and inspiring, fearsome and destructive. And once that targeting system had been activated, nothing short of a miracle could deter it from its mission.

Pepper had never really understood or appreciated the single-minded determination of Tony's mind before. In fact, like most good weapons, she hadn't even realized _she _had been the target until it was too late. But as she lay in his bed and felt Tony's inferno engulf her, she realized that this was a battle she was more than happy to lose.

**Eyes**

_Stark Makes Weapons No More_

The headline screamed up at her from the front page and Pepper sighed heavily as she threw it on the table. Ever since Tony's return and announcement, she'd received about a million emails, phone calls, and letters demanding explanation or reassurance. After the press conference, Pepper had laid into Tony's hide about giving her a heads up before making proclamations that would quadruple her already overwhelming workload. Currently, he was in the basement tinkering with whatever and licking his wounds while she fumed upstairs. She was so caught up in checking her email she hadn't heard his footsteps ascending the stairs.

"Are you still mad at me?" his voice broke through her angry haze but she didn't even look at him.

"Yes, I am."

"On a scale of 1 to 10…"

"Seventy-three," she said through clenched teeth, her eyes still firmly planted on her phone as she responded to a rather furious email from one of the board members.

"Will you at least look at me when you quit and leave me alone?" There was something in his voice that made her turn around, and she felt a little of her icy outer shell melt at the sight of him in a grease-stained shirt and jeans leaning against the wall. He still heralded bruises from his time in captivity, but they were fading quickly. His hands were crossed over his chest in a defiant gesture and his jaw was set as if ready to take a blow, but what caught her breath and made her heart race were his eyes.

Tony Stark had always been a master of his expressions and used it to his great advantage. He could affect the epitome of shrewd businessman anytime he pleased, and just as easily switch to suave Romeo at a moment's notice. His eyes remained cool and aloof no matter the circumstance, and at times it seemed like nothing could faze the unflappable Tony Stark.

But as Pepper watched him fight the urge to fidget with what could only be described as _nervousness_, she found her gaze drawn to his eyes. There was a plethora of emotions swimming in their brown depths, and Pepper identified a few of them readily. But what intrigued her more were the ones she _couldn't_ identify – or at least she could but had never imagined Tony ever showing them.

And under the guilt and the apology, beneath the fierce resolve and the exhaustion and the relief of being home, Tony was scared. She was standing next to him before her mind even registered she'd moved, and she forcibly resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. She held his gaze for a few moments, and neither dared to speak for fear of breaking whatever delicate balance had been struck between them. Finally, before she could do something she would probably regret later, she took a deep breath and fell back on familiar territory: banter.

"Mr. Stark, if I quit every time you infuriated me, I would have to insist upon being placed in the Guinness Book of World Records." He latched onto their well-known dance with relief, and she marveled at the immediate change in his eyes. Tony Stark was back, and the emotions she'd previously seen were shoved back beneath a veil of cool affront.

"Well that's hardly fair," he shot back with a mirthful smirk. "You're assuming I would re-hire you every time." And he was gone, back downstairs to mess with whatever it was that she wasn't allowed to see, leaving her standing at the top landing with a flat smile on her face. She only stood there a few seconds before shaking off the effect and returning to her mounds of work.

Neither would admit it for a long time, but something between them had changed that day. In not so many words, Pepper had shown him that he could put his trust in her without hesitation; in his eyes, Tony had shown her the man she would fall in love with.

**Courage**

Pepper winced as another explosion rocked the suit and Tony retaliated in kind. Telling JARVIS to link up to Iron Man's live feed had not been one of her better ideas, she mused, and witnessing just what it was that he did while he was away from her was making her sick.

It wasn't the brutal ruthlessness Iron Man delivered to those who used his technology to harm innocents; she had always been firmly in his corner on that issue. What worried her most was the self-possession that overtook him on these missions. There were many times when he would come home exhausted and drained, but Pepper could sense a resolute relief in him that another stockpile had been decimated, that people were safe. But she hadn't realized before now just how far he was willing to go to ensure their safety, and she turned away as a rocket impacted the torso of the chest and exploded around him.

Her father had been a firefighter, so Pepper understood the term "hero" quite well. People in their town would stop them on the street to thank Harold Potts for rescuing their family pet, or for reviving their child from near death. He'd saved countless lives and family mementos before the fateful inferno that had taken his life. And even in death, he'd managed to rescue two of his comrades stuck in the warehouse blaze. But to a young Virginia, her father's job had always been a vague thing – something she'd heard about but never witnessed.

But _watching_ Tony put himself in harm's way, seeing just how selflessly he sacrificed in order to protect these people he'd never even met, Pepper thought she'd never seen a more courageous man in her life. And she fell in love with him all over again.

**Hands**

He could do marvelous things with his hands.

Pepper had witnessed him completely disassemble and reassemble a car's engine in mere hours. He fixed anything and everything that broke, including the pipes underneath her kitchen sink. He told her how he'd built the Mark I suit with nothing but his hands and some tools, and she often watched as he tinkered with the Mark IV suit as he talked about Afghanistan and a man named Yinsen. On the miraculous occasion it had actually _snowed_ in Malibu some years ago, Pepper watched from the warmth of the living room as Tony constructed a snowman that would have put the ice sculptures of Rockefeller Center to shame.

So when he came over the intercom screaming at her in agony about his hand, Pepper had dumped her laptop onto the floor and raced down the stairs to the basement. He was cradling his right hand against his chest, and with the other one covering it she couldn't see the full extent of the damage. Horrible scenarios of machinery mishaps and severed fingers flashed through her mind, but she forced herself to remain calm as she tried to get a better look.

He hissed in pain and whimpered a little as she pulled his good hand away. Her mind immediately registered the lack of blood, and she glanced around the area to see if anything could give her a clue as to what had happened. Had the wound cauterized immediately? Was he stemming the flow somehow? There were no dangerous tools around, and the only thing on his desk was the mail she'd delivered earlier and demanded that he read.

"I need to see your hand, Tony." Her calm voice belied her racing heart. "Do we need to get to the hospital?" He shook his head and whimpered again. "Did you hurt yourself working on the suit?" Again he shook his head.

"It hurts, Pepper." His voice had that adorable, child-like whine that put her on alert. Usually when he was being petulant it meant he was overreacting, and she ignored him until he got over it or distracted himself.

"Tony," her voice had shifted from frantic concern to careful warning, and he finally held out his right hand for her to inspect. "For the love of –" She grabbed his palm forcefully and yanked it toward her as he hissed in mock-agony.

"I need a Band-Aid. And a kiss to make it better," he demanded.

"It's a paper cut!"

"From the mail _you_ left me. So you owe me. Go on." Using the grip she had on his hand, she forcibly dragged him to the couch and shoved him down. She pulled out the first aid kit she kept downstairs for after missions and rooted around until she found what she was looking for. The alcohol probably burned, and she wasn't being particularly gentle with the smallish cut, so when Tony actually cried out with pain she blew softly on the offending spot to soften the sting. Wordlessly, she applied the Band-Aid and threw the trash away.

"You're forgetting something," he said as she turned to go back upstairs. She glared at him then, but obliged him nonetheless; she'd get nothing done otherwise. Quickly, she lifted his hand and pressed a light kiss over the tan strip.

"There. Crisis averted?" She was annoyed, but he could see the smirk she was trying to hide as she stepped away. He grabbed her hand with his good one and yanked her back against him.

"Not quite." He kissed her fully then, and she sighed into his mouth as she felt his hands encircle her waist. His arms were strong and sure, but he was gentle and giving as his hands roamed across her back. They were sprawled on the couch before Pepper could protest, and with his body between her and the door there was no way she could escape. His touch danced over her body as he continued to kiss her, and she felt that familiar tingle zing through her as he explored her skin with his work-roughened fingertips.

He could do marvelous things with his hands.

**Ingenuity**

"What is it?" She looked at the contraption warily as Tony stood proudly to the side with a beaming smile on his face.

"It's a…well, I don't have a name for it yet but it's going to revolutionize the industry." Pepper cocked her head to the side to get a different angle. It looked like some sort of medieval torture device, and she grimaced internally as she imagined all the different ways this could end badly.

"What does it do?" That was probably a rather unsafe question; Tony was a hands-on, demonstration kind of guy. His grin doubled and he rubbed his hands together vigorously as he stepped up to the machine and pressed a button. It whirred to life and Pepper took a step back as its U-shaped arm swung toward her.

"It's perfectly safe, Pepper. I promise." Torn between self-preservation and her unwavering trust in him, she didn't budge. He sighed and finally stepped inside himself, letting the machine scan him. After a few seconds, an electronic voice filled the room.

"_Anthony Stark. Five feet, eleven inches, one hundred and sixty two pounds. Muscle tone, excellent. Body mass index 22.6, percentage of body fat 13.2 percent, bone density healthy. No discernable health issues at this time."_

As he stepped away from it, Pepper stared in wonder. Tony was still grinning ear to ear, but the lack of horror on her face seemed to make him feel better.

"Tony this is…amazing."

"I know. It has programmable memory, so you can store information over a long period of time for several different individuals. I figured this would come in handy after missions." She took a hesitant step toward it, and Tony pressed the button again. She held perfectly still as it whirled around her, and after a few seconds it beeped.

"_Virginia Potts-Stark. Five feet, nine inches, one hundred and forty six pounds. Muscle tone, good. Body mass index 21.6, percentage of body fat 23.3 percent, bone density healthy. Hormone levels elevated. Fetus healthy. No discernable health issues at this time."_

Neither of them moved for a few seconds as the last words of the evaluation sunk in. From the look on her face, Pepper was just as shocked as Tony. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke in a small voice.

"Doctor?"

"Right now," Pepper agreed immediately, and both of them dashed out the door and down to the garage.

**Compassion**

There was a list of qualifications, Pepper thought, in order for one to become a superhero. Bravery in the face of danger was a given, a desire to affect real change, the capability to perform sometimes super-human feats, and a willingness to uphold law and order (though that last one could be blurred a bit in some cases).

At first, Pepper knew that Tony had sought out his weapons in a fit of vengeance. He'd been betrayed, and hurt, and he lashed out the only way he knew how. But as he spoke of that first mission to Gulmira, of how he'd rescued a father from being brutally beaten in front of his family, Pepper realized that Tony had finally discovered the last piece of the puzzle; the thing that set the heroes apart: compassion.

The missions became something more than just destroying his weapons. Tony recognized the horrific agony these people were subjected to, something his weapons were making possible, and he took personal responsibility for it. And she knew he wouldn't stop until every last one of his illegally-obtained weapons was destroyed.

But for now, she would listen when he needed to talk, and take heart in the fact that the man Tony Stark had been was incredible, but the man he was becoming was something so much more amazing. That man was someone she could be proud of.

**Reactor**

He hated it. She could tell by the way he glowered at his naked torso in the mirror when he thought she wasn't looking. It was foreign and cold, a mechanic necessity that marred his otherwise remarkable physique.

The reactor was the only light in the dark room, and Pepper woke slowly in a bed that was becoming more and more familiar. Tony's breathing indicated he was in a deep sleep next to her, and as she shifted to her side she felt the heat rolling off of him. She propped her head on her hand and gazed down at him, her fingers tracing the cool metal device lightly. He'd tried explaining it to her, about how the magnet inside kept the shrapnel from slicing his heart up like deli meat (a thought that had put her off club sandwiches for a while) and the power source that ran the magnet. She had nodded along, getting the basic gist but not the details.

To Pepper, only one thing mattered; it _worked_. He was alive and as long as that didn't change she was okay. She'd never told him, but she used to have nightmares about that day in his basement when he'd asked her to change the reactor for him. Images of Tony seizing and dying in front of her eyes woke her up in a cold sweat, and she would call in to JARVIS just to check on him in secret.

"Why are you staring?" his sleepy voice broke the silence, but she didn't jump. Instead, she took the opportunity to trace the outline of the reactor on his chest, smiling as goosebumps rose on his flesh at her touch. He chuckled once and snatched her hand with one of his own. "Tickles," he explained. She caught his eye and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"Just thinking," she answered his question. "Does it feel strange?"

"I have a five inch diameter cylinder in my chest, Pep." It wasn't an answer, but she could hear the loathing in his tone. Making sure he was watching, she leaned in closer and placed a kiss over the center of the triangular glow. His chest jumped as his breath caught in his throat, and he looked at her questioningly when she pulled away.

"I love it," she told him. "_This_ is my favorite thing in the whole world."

"Why?" It was a hindrance (his custom-fitted suits _didn't_ fit anymore) and had once come close to killing him, but Pepper acted as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

"Because it gave me you. If you didn't have this, you would be dead." Tears welled up in her eyes, but she forced herself to continue even as her voice thickened with emotion. "And I know we joke about it, and sometimes we're serious, but I have no idea what I'd do without you. I don't want to." There were tears in his eyes by the end of her speech, and his arms wrapped around her as she buried her face in his neck.

"I guess if it means that much to you, I'll keep it," he joked softly. She laughed through her tears, and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. She settled against him warmly, letting her body mold to his as his ran his hands up and down her arm. "It feels…different. But I see what you mean." She laid her hand over the soft glow in his chest, and he covered it with his own. Angling his head, he kissed the mess of red hair. "I guess, in a roundabout way, it gave me you, too."

**Impulsiveness**

"We're sort of a thing now, right?" Tony's voice pulled her away from her perusal of the morning paper, and she cocked an eyebrow at him warningly.

"Sort of?"

"Okay, we're a thing." He paused, and she wondered if that was the end of it, but he seemed to be contemplating something. "Huh, that gives me certain rights and privileges, right?" She looked down at her breakfast attire (panties and a long MIT t-shirt), then back up to him. He grinned at her obvious answer and nodded. "So if I wanted to come to work and whisk you away on a romantic getaway weekend, you couldn't say no?"

"It depends," she treaded carefully, not really certain where his mind was going. "We just got the Expo dealt with, and I don't think it's a good time –"

"Certainly. I was just checking." And he was silent. Pepper watched him a few more moments trying to discern just what was going through his head. But the task proved impossible as ever, so she just chalked it up to another one of his impulsive ideas and went back to her paper.

But in the back of her mind, Pepper waited for him to follow through on his idea. She worked diligently through the week, hoping that he wouldn't try and fly her to some European destination when they still had so much to do. But Tony didn't come in that Friday and take her to Paris. He did bring her a deli sandwich and Diet Coke because he knew she had to work late, and he sat in her office tinkering with his tablet as she worked. The following two weekends were taken up by business trips, the next by an Iron Man mission. Months went by, and still Tony hadn't swept her off her feet. The longer she waited, the more it seemed that Tony had just been asking the question for the sake of knowledge. So she relaxed and went about her duties as his executive assistant, enjoying the evenings and weekends with him.

It happened on a Wednesday. They were sitting calmly at a table in a nice restaurant, eating lunch and going over the masses of meetings they had to attend over the next two days. Suddenly, he lurched from the table – nearly sending his chair flying into the lovely couple behind them – and grabbed her hand. He tossed several hundred bills on the table and dashed out the door. Pepper trailed along, connected as she was by his tight grip on her hand, and she was rather unceremoniously dumped into his passenger seat.

"Tony, what –?" He shook his head sharply, cutting off whatever question she had been about to ask. They drove north for hours, and every time Pepper tried to question him he would turn up the music or ignore her completely. Finally, he pulled onto an old road that wound its way west toward the Pacific. It wasn't paved, and his Audi had a hard time navigating some of the bumps. But eventually the wooded trail opened up, and Pepper stared at the cabin nestled snugly in the middle of the trees. Tony parked but made no move to get out of the car, and his fingers danced idly on the steering wheel as his thoughts wound down.

"Tony?" She tried again, softer this time, and he glanced at her.

"I just…needed to get away." He stepped out of the car and took a deep breath of mountain air. Pepper watched him from the passenger side for a moment before joining him. The air was cooler here, and she could smell the nearness of the ocean even for all the trees. Tony stood off to the side with his hands in his pockets, and when she moved closer to him she could see the tension in his shoulders.

"I didn't mean to ruin your plans," he told her quietly. She shook her head and slipped an arm through his, leaning against his shoulder. She had grown accustomed to his sporadic plans by now, and on their drive over she'd canceled their entire schedule until Monday. She knew he wouldn't tell her why he felt he needed to get away, not until he'd sorted it out for himself. So she would wait by his side until he was ready, just like always.


	4. Tony's List

The second installment of the lists. This time, it's Tony's turn! Hope you enjoy. R&R please!

* * *

**Hair**

They say you don't really appreciate something until it's gone. Tony had always found this saying a bit ludicrous; there was quite a bit in his world he truly appreciated – and most of it still present. But standing in the sheer white room, listening to the beeping of the machinery surrounding them, Tony couldn't help but feel the wave of understanding wash through him.

It had been an ugly word that had tripped off her tongue one morning after a particularly harrowing phone call. The look on her face had been one he'd never seen before, and his heart began pounding as the possibilities rolled through his mind. _Cancer_. Her last physical had revealed a lump, and further study had proven it malignant. No expense had been spared, and now she lay peacefully in a hospital room in L.A. recovering from her last round of chemo.

Relief had coursed through his entire being at the doctor's prognosis: she was free. But there had been heavy costs along the way. Without his full attention and her presence, his company had started to fall apart. So he'd jumped through loops and handed over autonomic power to the board, and he knew he would have a harder time getting it back. Iron Man hadn't been out and about much over the past year, and turmoil was rampant in the Middle East. The media had immediately tried to tear him apart, like vultures circling a kill. But in a shocking show of support, _Vanity Fair_ had run an entire piece on his devotion to his assistant-turned-girlfriend, as well as a scathing rebuke of the derision he'd been receiving. They'd backed off immediately as Tony's public support soared.

But the worst loss, he thought, had been her beautiful hair. Oh, she would grow it back of course, but it would never again be the full, lustrous fire that had once described her personality. As he continued his daunting vigil at her side, he ran his fingers lightly over her smooth head. Hair could be replaced, he concluded, _she _could not.

**Attitude**

She wasn't remarkable by any standards, but Tony couldn't tear his gaze away from her as she strode through the double doors of his office and slapped a piece of paper down on his desk. Just moments ago, she'd threatened his bodyguard with pepper spray if he laid a hand on her, and the young man's shock had been just the opportunity she needed to rush past him and into the office.

"You have a problem," she told him boldly.

"Nothing you can't solve, I'm sure," he drawled. "Let me take you out tonight." This was the point where the woman batted her eyes and cooed at him about how handsome he was, or how marvelous he was, or how flattered she was to be the object of his desire. He leveled his most charming grin at her, letting every ounce of his charisma ooze to the surface. With the full force of the Stark charm on her, he awaited her fawning with near-apprehension.

"Are you kidding?" she stared at him. "I'm trying to point out a multi-_million_ dollar mistake, and you're asking me out to dinner?" His shock only lasted a split second before he fired back.

"Okay, we can skip dinner." She made a sound in the back of her throat, one he'd never heard before. It a combination of a cough and a sigh and he hated it. In that sound, he heard her exasperation, her disappointment, and he felt a small twinge in his chest at the angry look on her face.

"You are unbelievable. I am trying to save you millions of dollars and all you can think about is sex? I guess the rumors are true then. Goodbye, Mr. Stark." She turned to storm out of his office, but he snapped his fingers and the two security guards blocked her exit. She whirled on him, her eyes full of fire. "I will file a lawsuit if you don't stop this instant."

"You're a secretary here, right? In the Accounting department?" Now it was her turn to be shocked, and she stammered out a yes as he nodded. He looked down at the paper and was surprised to find his initials at the bottom of the page. "Looks like you managed to save my company quite a bit of money. By finding a mistake I made. Well, that doesn't happen very often. Congratulations, Miss Potts, you just became my new personal assistant."

"I…what?"

"Be here tomorrow at eight and I'll fill you in on the all the little details. I'll call Betty and handle your salary personally." She was scrambling for words as he spoke, and he thought it was adorable and sexy the way she kept squinting and shaking her head. He waved, and the guards stepped away from the door casually.

"I just…I can't…" He watched as she sorted through the assault of information, until finally she seemed to compose herself with a grace that would have made the queen envious. She schooled her features and looked him squarely in the eye. "Are we finished?"

"Yes, that will be all Miss Potts. For now. See you tomorrow." She stormed out just as fiercely as she entered, and Tony stifled a laugh as the young guard cringed as she blew past him. The other guard – a young ex-boxer he'd picked up in Vegas last month – was also trying not to smile. Tony exchanged a quick, knowing smirk with the man and sat back down at his desk. He had a feeling his life had just become a lot more interesting.

**Organization**

"Pepper have you seen my tie?"

"Red, black, blue, or silver?"

"Red," he ventured, wondering if she knew the whereabouts of each piece of his clothing by color alone.

"Left hand side of the closet, behind the gray Armani." He checked and, to his utter astonishment, it was exactly where she'd said it was. Actually, it wasn't surprising. Pepper was what Tony had once coined "hyper-organized." The woman labeled her fruit by date of purchase, she color-coded her wardrobe (and his, apparently), and she had mastered his schedule to an almost scary degree.

"Watch?" he called out as he hung the tie around his neck.

"Gold Rolex on the credenza, silver one on the bar downstairs." He chuckled as he fastened the gold one around his wrist. He admired the late sunset out the window – one of the perks of summertime in Malibu – and smirked. Feeling a bit mischievous, he cleared his throat and did his best to sound genuinely curious.

"Hey, am I doing anything March 15th at 7:00 pm?" He'd remembered there was something vaguely important about the date, but he was sure she wouldn't know without checking her calendar, which was in her phone downstairs. There was a pause, and he wondered if he'd finally stumped her. He was scrambling for an excuse quickly as to why he was asking when she emerged from the bathroom fastening her second earring.

"You have a dinner with Ambassador Trevitch at 8. So whatever it is, you need to do it quickly." And she was gone, leaving Tony dumbfounded in the middle of his bedroom. After a few moments her voice floated up from the landing, shaking him out of his stupor. "Tony, I swear to God if you make me late for my own wedding reception I will maim you."

**Hips**

They'd been dancing on a dangerous line for several weeks now, and Tony was beginning to go a bit crazy. Of course, with the media circus surrounding his "I am Iron Man" announcement, he'd had little time to delve into whatever problem was nagging at him. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he knew it had something to do with Pepper and the way she'd looked at him just before the press conference. Without any words whatsoever, she'd made it perfectly clear to him that she needed time to sort out whatever it was. But of course that meant questions that had once been a vague curiosity were now burning inside him for an answer.

_What did she do in her free time? Did she have any family? Does she have pets? What's her favorite dish? Flavor of ice cream? Color?_

Questions piled upon his mind until finally he couldn't take it anymore. He was fiddling with the boot repulsors one afternoon when she keyed in her sequence and sashayed in with just a little more energy than normal. Of course, his eyes were immediately drawn to her body and the questions in his mind suddenly shifted into slightly more inappropriate areas.

She hadn't come to talk to him, he noted, but she was carrying an elongated package that could only be one of the many paintings she adored. He listened as she instructed Butterfingers to help her drive a nail into the interior wall and anchor it enough to hang the picture. She unwrapped it (some sort of abstract, boring piece that meant nothing to him) and set it reverently against the wall as Butterfingers complied with her request. When he was done he wheeled away from her and went back to whatever task Tony had him doing as she analyzed the best way to hang the portrait without straining herself. She had it in her hands and was looking from the wall to the painting to the small bar next to her and back again.

With her back to him the entire time, Tony couldn't help but stare at her. He'd admired her body so many times in the past when he knew it wouldn't get him slapped or sued, but he'd never just watched her. The questions kept piling, and finally he snapped.

Setting his tool down carefully, he stalked over to her. It was Saturday, so she was wearing jeans and a simple blouse, and Tony's predatory gaze raked over legs and backside. But what intrigued him most were the curves just under her waist, and he reached out and set his hands on her hips. He didn't give her time to protest as he lifted her into the air like a father raising a child up to pin an ornament on a Christmas tree. She yelped in surprise and gripped the frame tightly. When she was eye level with the nail, she quickly hung the portrait and stiffened as he slowly lowered her back to the floor.

She turned, and he almost took a step back to give her space. But his mind was through being subtle, and somewhere in the back of his mind he realized his hands were still on her hips. He flexed his fingers, testing the water, and he wasn't surprised at the strained look on her face. She wasn't ready, he surmised, and offered her a casual smile. He stepped away from her and looked at where his hands were settled neatly against her body.

"Huh," he gave a short laugh. "Perfect." And he was gone, leaving her stunned and silent behind him. He went back to his boots, resisting the urge to look up and see what she was doing. Finally, he heard her footsteps moving quickly to the door, then she disappeared up the stairs. But he'd seen it in her eyes, the curiosity, the anticipation. And she might need some time to sort things out, but as his fingers tingled with the memory of her curves, Tony suddenly felt better than he had in a long time.

**Shoes**

"It's an infestation," he complained as he and Pepper surveyed the area. She slapped his shoulder in exasperation and shook her head.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to move in. This is what you get."

"How many are there?"

"At last count? Twelve." He gave a low whistle and looked at the boxes before him. Having twelve boxes full of shoes was ludicrous, but what caught his eye were the labels appended to each box. Pepper, the ever-organized beauty that she was, had sorted her shoes by type.

"Day casual. Night casual. Semi-formal. Formal." He glanced over the forest of boxes and laughed. "Pepper, what's in _that_ box." She looked over where he was pointing and sighed.

"There's a 'y' on the end of that word," she said in an irritated tone.

"Not from here, there's not," Tony was grinning madly now and she pinched her nose in frustration as he stepped deftly over to the box and peered closely. "Nope, no 'y' in sight. This box contains sex shoes. I am intrigued." He pulled the flaps open before she could protest, and he rifled through the contents even as she stormed toward him furiously.

"Tony!" But he'd already stopped, his eyes glazed over and his mouth agape. As she stepped around him she groaned and snatched the 4 inch, red stilettos from his hand. Her movement pulled him out of his shock and his lips slid easily into a sexy smile. She moved to stow the shoes away, but his hand landed on her wrist. When she looked up he gripped her possessively and kissed her with everything he had. She used her free hand to steady herself on his shoulder as he devoured her. She was tingling from head to toe when he pulled away, and his eyes were dark as he spoke in a husky tone.

"Tonight. You, me, those heels, and nothing else."

**Tenacity **

"Tony, for the last time will you get up here and eat something?" Pepper's voice filled the basement as she activated the intercom. He grunted some sort of reply, too absorbed in his work to spare any synapses for a proper response. He heard her sigh and the connection was cut just as he discovered the source of the problem.

"Aha!" He exclaimed triumphantly, but the only ones listening were Butterfingers and Dummy. "JARVIS, I've found the problem. Isolate the circuits here and begin replicating the wiring." There was no answer, and Tony looked up at the ceiling. "JARVIS?"

A knock on the glass wall made him turn his head, and Pepper stood there with a quirked eyebrow and a knowing smile on her face. He opened the door and glared at her.

"I don't have time for this," he growled at her.

"And I don't have time to whisk you to the hospital when you collapse of dehydration and malnutrition. You haven't eaten since _yesterday_, Tony. Food. Now." Her tone brooked no argument, but he grumbled like a scolded child as she marched him upstairs.

"I could fire you, you know," he commented casually as he bit into the best turkey sandwich he'd ever eaten.

"Yes, well, no one else will put up with you, so you're stuck with me unless you want to do all this work yourself." She gestured to the mess of papers strewn about the coffee table and floor. He swallowed guiltily and shot her an apologetic smile. "Oh, don't even try that look, Mr. Stark," she pointed a warning finger at him. "I'm up here handling the real work while you fiddle with that suit. The least you can do is maintain your own health."

The urge to say "yes, ma'am," overcame him, and he stifled a laugh. A humorous response from him would not amuse her, but he couldn't help but compare her to his mother. Maria Stark had been a tenacious woman, keeping his father in line while simultaneously cultivating their public image, raising a mischief-maker, and keeping up with just about everything else. She had been a force to be reckoned with when angered, and many times Tony had been sent to bed without supper due to his willfulness.

Tony finished his sandwich and thanked her with a quick kiss on the crown of her head. "I'd be lost without you, Pep." When she looked up at him incredulously, he just shrugged and stepped back with a smirk. He could feel her eyes on him as he walked away, but he forced himself to keep going. They were still in that fragile, in-between stage of their relationship that Tony referred to as "limbo." He'd made his position extremely clear that night on the roof, so the ball was in her court. But that didn't mean he couldn't employ a little persistence of his own.

**Appetite**

At long last, Tony's deepest desires and dreams were going to become reality. After several weeks of dating, kissing, and various other "cute couple" shenanigans, Tony had had enough. So he pulled out all the stops and prepared the most romantic, sexy night he could possibly imagine. Cool, moonlit night? Check. Picnic for two on the beach? Check. A dozen dark red roses? Double check. Musician? Well, not a _real_ one, but he'd compiled a CD full of the most sensuous, impassioned songs he could find as well as a battery-powered stereo. Now all he needed was Pepper to be free for the evening. Luckily, he was the boss and thus controlled the schedule.

Pepper, the super-organized assistant that she was, was also very, very predictable. Tony had no sooner instructed JARVIS to shut off her phone than he received an incoming call from Stark Industries. Tony was smiling as he answered, no remorse evident in his tone.

"Tony, what's going on? My phone just shut down."

"Maybe your battery is dead," he responded helpfully. Better for her to think it was a phone malfunction rather than his interference.

"I tried plugging it in, but it won't work. Can you fix it?" This time Tony did smirk, and he mentally scratched another tally in his column. Of course, this meant that Pepper was only ahead by a million minus one, but he counted it a victory nonetheless.

"Maybe, but you'll have to bring it here. I'm in the middle of a crucial repair that I can't leave alone." He jostled something around on his desk to imitate the sound of him working. Her sigh filled the basement, and Tony made a personal promise that he would make it up to her.

"Fine, I'll be there in forty-five minutes. I'm going to send Happy home; there's no reason for him to drive me all the way out there when my car is here." _Ever the pragmatist_, Tony thought.

"Alrighty, see you in a bit." The line disconnected and Tony dashed up the stairs. Her forty-five minutes was really more like thirty, so he didn't have much time to finalize everything.

He was standing at the door in his dressiest pair of jeans and the maroon button-up she loved so much when she drove up. Chilled champagne and two wine glasses sat neatly in the basket hanging from his hand, and he'd sprayed on just enough of her favorite cologne to drive her crazy. When the door opened, she took all of two steps inside before coming to a complete stop.

"Tony, what –?"

"It's our one-month anniversary, Pepper. So in celebration of the longest romantic relationship of my adult life, I put together a surprise." He reached his free hand out toward her, noting with pride how she slid her smaller one into his without hesitation even as confusion overwhelmed her. He tugged gently, leading her to the back door and down the terraced lawn to a series of stone steps that opened to his private beach. Soft candlelight framed a small portion of the beach where a picnic blanket was laid out. Tony's stereo sat unobtrusively on a nearby rock outcropping, and he set the champagne basket next to the covered food dishes.

"You did all this today?" The mixture of awe and love in her voice was adorable, and Tony gave her the soft smile he'd long ago reserved for her alone.

"Of course. You deserve nothing but the best. I thought about taking you out to a fancy restaurant, but that little voice in my head told me this was a better idea." She shot him a teasing glare and kicked her shoes off before moving closer to him.

"That voice in your head doesn't sound like me, does it?"

"Of course it does. Why else would I listen to it?" He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her flush to him. He watched her face as she felt against his chest, and the smell of his cologne mixed with her body spray wafted up between them. He resisted the urge to devour her then and there, settling instead for a sweet, chaste kiss.

"I brought down dinner and some champagne. And, for the lovely lady, only the best." He pulled a small remote from his pocket and activated the stereo. Soft classical music floated across the sand, weaving in and out of the sound of crashing waves. He set them down on the blanket and reached for the plates, but her hand was on his arm before he could move away.

"I think," she said in a soft tone he'd never heard from her before, "I'll skip dinner and go straight for dessert." He had no sooner turned his head to her to ask what she meant when she descended on him, pressing him back into the blanket. Her weight was heavenly atop him, and his hands found purchase on her petite waist as she stretched her body along his like a cat.

Tony learned that night the difference between sex and lovemaking. Tony was a master at sex; he knew all the right places to make her moan with pleasure, and no one short of a military drummer had better cadence. But lovemaking was about more than just the physical act. The emotion flowing between them enhanced every kiss, every touch, until he could feel her pulse in his own body. She was teaching him tonight, and he soaked up every moment, trying to coax as much from her as she would allow.

But Pepper had never done anything halfway, and Tony felt both intrigued and eager at the passion she exhibited at his feather-light touches. She was like his own personal drug, and the more she revealed the more he wanted. And in that moment, Tony knew that no other woman on the earth could compare to the precious gift that Pepper was giving him.

The moment after, Tony found that he didn't mind that thought at all.

**Patience**

Tony watched her as she slumbered on the plane next to him, her head lolled over on his shoulder. The sun was setting over the horizon, and Tony watched the last of the orange glow fade, leaving the world in a serene darkness. The flight from Japan was normally on the order of several excruciatingly long hours. But the suborbital trajectory his special plane followed would have them home in no more than four.

He took the rare downtime to let his mind decompile, sorting through all the data it had accumulated since the last time he'd done it. Flashes of explosions, cries for help, and the sound of loud music bombarded his mind until his eyes focused on her face. He hadn't really _had_ downtime since before he'd been captured, and their lives had been various states turmoil ever since.

But she'd stuck by him through it all. It didn't surprise him, really, when she'd announced last month that she was stepping down as CEO. Super-woman though she was, there wasn't anybody alive who could run his company _and_ keep up with him constantly. He'd never tell her to her face, but he was eternally grateful she'd chosen him; despite their jokes, Tony wasn't entirely sure he could function without her.

She'd put up with him through the drinking, the women, and the debauched parties. She'd handled lawsuits, missed meetings, and those awkward morning-after moments when Tony just disappeared. Though he'd had to pry it out of Rhodey, he'd discovered that she hadn't once given up on him in the three months he was missing. She continued conducting her job as if nothing had changed, and she'd even continued to update JARVIS on occasions she could remember how to do so.

He'd always known she was something special, something in his life he did not want to screw up. But after his return from captivity, his lovely, annoying persistent, super-efficient girl Friday suddenly became so much more. But she'd made it abundantly clear that she wasn't ready to take that leap just yet. So he'd backed off and waited. He didn't give up on her – she had never given up on him, though God knows there were times he deserved it. Instead, he employed some of her saint-like patience and waited for her to give him a sign.

And then she'd chosen him. She was the CEO of one of the world's largest corporations. She had the respect and admiration of thousands of prominent businesspeople and politicians. Media outlets the world over – save a select few loons – were cautiously optimistic about the new head of Stark Industries. And still, when faced with the choice of that prestige and success or staying with him, she'd stepped down from her position and taken her place at his side once more.

More images flashed through his mind of stolen glances, kisses on the rooftop, and a small, secretive smile that made her face light with joy. He sat up suddenly as the epiphany overwhelmed him, and she was jostled from his shoulder.

"What?" Her voice was groggy from exhaustion, and Tony squeezed her thigh in apology as he relaxed back into the seat. "What was that for?" She lifted her weight off of him and sank back into her own chair.

"I just realized something." She nodded absently, the way she always did when he announced he'd invented some wonderful new gadget. He smiled at her even though her gaze was out the window, and he caught her eye in the reflection. "I realized that – once again – you were waiting for me." Her head turned toward him and she lifted one eyebrow in question. "After that first press conference – well, the second one where I told everyone I'm Iron Man – I thought I was waiting for _you_ to be ready for this." He gestured vaguely between them, indicating their current relationship. "But you were still waiting for me, weren't you?"

She smiled and patted his cheek as she answered. "Tony, I'd been ready for quite some time. That's why I never gave up on you, even when Obadiah and the board and even Rhodey told me it was impossible. But then you had this whole 'Iron Man' thing to sort out, as well as a drastic lifestyle change. So I waited."

"And when did you know I was ready?" He was still astounded at how she's so eloquently turned the tables without him even knowing.

"The rooftop," she answered, and he smiled.

"That was some kiss, wasn't it?" She laughed and shook her head.

"It wasn't the kiss Tony." At his pout, she sighed and interlaced her fingers with his. "Okay, it was an amazing kiss. But that wasn't it. It was before that, when you told me that you understood what I was doing. You said I deserved better, and in that moment I knew that there wasn't anything better out there."

"I love you," he blurted out, and her smile grew.

"I know. And I love you, too. Now can I go back to sleep?" He stood up and switched places with her, placing his back against the cabin wall as she stretched out along the seats. Tucked into his side with her head on his shoulder, she sighed contentedly and drifted back to sleep. Tony watched her for a moment longer before joining her for a nap. His mansion was thousands of miles away; but as he closed his eyes, he knew home was wherever she was.


	5. Dreams

In honor of Mother's Day. Kudos to all the moms out there!

* * *

_November 1983_

Nine year old Tony Stark sat on the floor of his Long Island home, various pieces of machinery and wires strewn around him. His small face was screwed up in concentration as he tried once more to fit two assemblies together. Tony had overheard his father complain about the lack of help in his lab, to which his mother boldly retorted that he should just hire an assistant and be done with it. The ensuing discussion – and lecture on eavesdropping – had landed Tony in his bedroom, tinkering with bits and scraps he'd collected.

A soft knock on his door startled him, and he froze in horror. His mother had expressly forbade any construction in his room after the last fiasco (though, honestly, it had only been a tiny fire and he'd actually put it out before she'd even made it up to his room), and Tony eyed the evidence of his disobedience lying all around him.

Before he could even scramble to his feet, his mother poked her head around the door. She was a dark-haired beauty, an exotic woman who had captivated the heart and mind of one of the most influential men of the time. Howard Stark had fallen in love with Maria in a small town in Italy's beautiful countryside, and for almost twelve years she had stood by his side as his empire grew. When Tony was born, Howard thanked their stars that he inherited his mother's dark features, lending him a somewhat intense look that most other kids found intimidating.

"Anthony? _Che cosa sta succedendo qui?*_" Her hands were on her hips even as Tony gaped like a fish out of water, desperately searching for an answer that wouldn't get him into more trouble.

"I wanted to help Dad out in his lab," he mumbled. The small unit he'd cobbled together resembled nothing more grand than an Erector set, but as Tony spoke the small arm moved up and down as if agreeing with him. Maria clicked her tongue in exasperation and moved to sit next to her brilliant son.

"Anthony, my love," she pried a small motor unit from his small hands. She watched the small robotic arm turn toward her son, the three finger-like prongs clenching and relaxing on their own. "How does this work?" Tony paused for a moment, wondering if this was some kind of mom-trick designed to get him to spill everything and land him in a heap of trouble. But the sincere look on his mother's face was enough to relax his features into a soft but proud smile.

"It's an extra hand for Dad," Tony waved a small arm and the robot swiveled toward him. "I haven't given it any command prompts yet, so for now it just follows movement." He moved his hand back and forth to demonstrate, and the arm followed obediently.

"Anthony, my little _genio*_," she ruffled his hair. "You are a brilliant, young boy. Your father will be proud of you." Tony beamed at the praise and in the privacy of his own room he accepted gleefully the kiss his mother dropped on his head. "But you are also grounded for a week," she added, standing smoothly with a stern expression.

"_Mamma_!"

"Don't 'mamma' me, young man. You know the rules. Your father gave you perfectly good workspace downstairs. Clean this up and finish it there." Tony opened his mouth to argue, but the look on Maria's face staunched any protests.

"Yes Mamma." Defeated, he gathered up the spare bits of scrap and began piling them in a basket. Maria watched with pride and amusement as her son's robot began mimicking Tony's movements. Finally, Tony lifted the small bot into the basket, and it turned toward its creator as if to ask why. Maria chuckled and set her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Come here, _bambino*_." Tony set the box down and followed his mother to the picture window, where she settled him into her lap. A genius and prodigy he may be, but he was still her little boy. "Anthony, you have done so much for a boy so young, but for all your intelligence there is still much out there for you to learn."

"But I already know everything!" he protested. "Dad says I tested high enough to start my high school work soon, and MIT already has a spot open for me whenever I finish."

"Ah, such dreams," Maria clucked her tongue fondly. "So you know, then, how your life plays out?"

"Of course," Tony smirked cockily, a cool expression he'd picked up from his father at a business meeting. "As soon as I graduate, Dad and I will run the company together. I've already showed him some plans for new circuitry that will revolutionize his current work, and I have tons of ideas for new designs. He said he can't wait to start working with me." Maria had no doubt her husband had said those things to Tony – and had probably meant them – but she often wondered if Howard Stark realized just how much his son idolized him.

"You never met your grandfather, my papa. He died when I was just a bit older than you are now. But he used to sit me down in the vineyard and teach me very important things that I could not learn from a book or a tutor." That concept seemed foreign to Tony's analytical mind, and he canted his head to the side in confusion. Maria laughed at his expression and hugged the boy to her body.

"You will learn one day the difference between intelligence and wisdom; and hopefully the proper time to abide by each." she replied lovingly. "Until then, _mi figlio*_, may your dreams be as grand as the heavens themselves." She kissed the boy's dark head tenderly, and smiled as he squirmed under her ministrations.

"_Mamma_!" he slid off her lap and rubbed his head, but Maria merely laughed.

"Go downstairs and finish your robot, Anthony. I will occupy your father long enough for you to finish." Tony's eyes lit up with happiness, and he gathered his basket of machinery before dashing out the door.

"_Grazie Mamma*_!" After he'd gone, Maria gazed around the empty room for a few seconds longer. She folded a discarded pair of jeans and laid them over the desk chair before silently closing the door behind her. Howard needed to be warned of his son's intentions, and she needed to speak with her husband about making decisions regarding Tony's education without her.

_May 2010_

Tony knelt by the weather-beaten gravestone, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. The small bouquet of flowers in his hand seemed such a trivial gift for a woman who had meant so much to him. She had guided him with a firm but loving hand when his father would let him run free. And in the heart-breaking moments when Howard Stark seemed to have no time for his son, it was Maria who held her boy and whispered promises of great things to come.

_"Mamma, mi manchi. __Io vi amo e non potrò mai dimenticare_ _quello che lei mi ha insegnato.*"_ He kissed his fingertips and brushed them against her name softly as he set the flowers on the ground. As he stood up his hand sought his companion's, and Pepper readily interlaced her fingers with his. He had never brought anyone here before, and she recognized it for the enormous step it was. Still, she said nothing as he led her back to the car, and once inside he reached for her again.

"Thank you for coming with me," his voice was rough with emotion as he fought back tears.

"Thank you for inviting me," she responded, squeezing his hand in comfort. They had been moving steadily forward in their relationship ever since that night on the rooftop, but in this moment Pepper felt hope for their future.

* * *

*Italian translations: I used Babylon, so I apologize if it's not 100 percent right.

_Che cosa sta succedendo qui? - _What is happening in here?

_genio_ - genius

_bambino_ - child

_mi figlio_ - my son

_Grazie Mamma_ - Thanks mom

_Mamma, mi manchi. __Io vi amo e non potrò mai dimenticare_ _quello che lei mi ha insegnato _- Mamma, I miss you. I love you and I will never forget what you taught me.

Remember to review! Grazie!


End file.
